


A game for two

by ssii8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent Harry Styles, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Criminal Louis, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssii8/pseuds/ssii8
Summary: Louis keeps getting arrested, Harry keeps arresting him.The dinner is NOT a date.





	A game for two

“Louis Tomlinson.” Harry murmurs again under his breath in slight disbelief though there is no surprise whatsoever to find this name under the list of the suspects.

“He has an alibi, sir.” One of the people in his team nods and Harry snorts.

“Of course he has. Why do we have him on watch then?” He doesn’t give time for anyone to response before he continues. “Let me guess, it’s in the area where his beautiful jewelry is allowing him to go around?”

There’s a short silence and Harry knows it’s a dead giveaway of getting an answer. Area it is then.

“Yeah, apparently he is on house arrest and there is only five miles ration he has?” The woman sighs as if that makes no sense to her and sometimes Harry really despises how he is made to work with people from Interpol or other security places without them actually knowing the background as well as his personal team does.

“And can anyone tell how likely it is to have crime in New York this big happen in the area where this exact criminal is around?”

“Well, it’s a New York, so unless we have algorithm to run on that one, I’d say it’s pretty likely the guy ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Harry was working with idiots.

*

The fact that Tomlinson has an unbelievably nice ankle accessory on his right feet gives Harry… Well, as for an FBI agent, who has this guy under supervision, it gives Harry the right to barge in pretty much any time with no warrant whatsoever, especially if he’s suspecting Louis of doing anything shady like stealing few millions of worth jewelry.

And so he does barge in. He does it pretty much every time when there is just a slight case of art crime and deep inside he knows he’s not wrong.

“Agent Styles, what a pleasure.” A sly little bitch. Harry’s nostrils flare in fury before he sees the two glasses of wine and bottle of red wine right next to new piece of art Louis is holding in his right hand.

“Is it yours or did you steal it?” Harry wonders, walking in. There’s no reason to sneak around, especially not since he was seen anyways.

Louis Tomlinson is supposedly out of jail for his good behavior and his possible benefit to Harry’s team when they are working on something fraud related. And every time Harry is pretty convinced Louis is the one behind the crime. To be honest, even with the frauds he’s pretty sure that Louis have his input in it.

“Of course it’s mine. Replica of really expensive painting you don’t know the name of.”

He has Harry on replica and he knows that but still dares to lift his eyebrows up in surprise.

“Are you really thinking of just taking that one away? I got it at the flea market!”

Harry hates this guy with passion. Few weeks ago there was a statue in Louis’ dining room that he apparently found whilst buying Amazon customer returns box. Of course he had a receipt for that and everything but they have abstract things listed only so Harry had lab running tests in no time. It was the perfect replica of some Greek god that stands in fancy named museum in Dresden and they caused quite a ruckus barging in there to have one up for a test. Also, Harry hates long flights.

Only after a very embarrassing explanation that the statue in museum was actually real did Louis admit that he used some kind of a witchcraft that he had been trying to master for months to make statue appear a lot older than just one week old.

“Pack it all nice for me, will you?” Harry hummed, not paying attention to all the whining as he walked around the table to get himself a full glass of wine after this long day.

Louis already was working on the packaging, which he had all the materials needed as well. Harry appreciates that he’s usually prepared for his arrival.

“At least you could get one of you clerks to do the dirty work. I have to do the packaging, really?” Harry blinked at the painting that looked quite old if you ask him, and he took the art class in academy, mind you. The consolation came from the gulp of wine he had taken – this thing was always good around here. “And now you are drinking my wine. Great. Don’t you think that it’s a bit invasive, agent Styles?”

“Just so you know, the current crime we are dealing with has happened in the territory you can access.”

“How unexpected.” Louis voice leads no track of emotion as he hands Harry the packaged picture and Harry narrows his eyes before folding and putting it into the back pocket of his suit.

The wince in Louis posture is inevitable.

“Can you not? It’s a piece of art you uneducated twat.”

“If it’s not the original then why do you care?” Harry shrugged and Louis pinched the bridge between his eyes.

“If it’s not… Okay, look. Before we have that tested out we don’t know, yeah? So until we don’t know, treat it with respect, will you?” Harry takes another gulp from his class and Louis frowns again. “And stop drinking wine like it’s a bloody pine, you idiot, do you even know what this is on your fuckin’ tongue that ya tastin’ or is bein’ a bloody moron is just part of ya job?”

The British accent gets thicker each time Tomlinson gets more and more irritated.

 Somehow to Harry’s drunken mind finds the discussion about rare wine from random place in Italy not that hard to understand as you would think.

-

Mornings are always the worst.

There’s just splitting headache each time and nothing makes it worst then Louis Tomlinson having no splitting headache the day after.

In fact, he always wakes up Harry by shutting the front door with a bang once he makes his return from his run. To Harry’s defense, he never thinks Louis actually goes for a run. He probably just puts on his gym clothes, leaves for a minute and then barges in again.

“Sometimes you make me wonder if we can narrow the ratio to two miles instead of five.” Harry thinks out loud as the man walks around freely, reaching out for some ingredients.

“Sometimes you make me wonder if poisoning you would actually make my life easier.”

“Oh,” Harry perks his head up in interest. “Is that a threat to the FBI agent, Tomlinson? I believe I will need to arrest you for that one.”

“You have to be fuckin-” He groans as Harry leaves the bed just to put the handcuffs on. He’s not surprised to turn back around with his clothes on minute later to find Louis casually continuing with his breakfast, handcuffs on the table behind him.

“Put those back on, we’re going to the station.”

“I haven’t had my coffee and breakfast yet.” Small smile plays on Harry’s face because on the list of what this gourmet piece of shit hates right after bad wine there’s shit coffee that is not imported from the other end of the world.

“I’ll make sure to stop by Starbucks and you can always get one of the hotdogs.” Harry shrugs, putting the handcuffs back on.

“Starbucks? Ya getting’ me a bloo-”

“Keep your beautiful bracelets on.” Harry orders, turning the guy around and pushing him out of his damned studio, which consists of more space and better view than Harry hoped to get as a leading federal agent.

*

“Tomlinson? He’s not one of our suspects.” The woman from Interpol sounds genuinely surprised as Harry drags Louis Tomlinson into the conference room, where they currently are having their laptops, using place more as a common office space.

“I am not one of your suspects, agent Styles.” Louis repeats smugly before he’s forced into a chair, half empty Starbucks cup placed on desk in front of him.

“At least he’s not naked this time.” Nick, one of Harry’s lead team members’ jokes, addressing the time Harry arrested Louis when he was by the pool and dragged him to the headquarters.

 “Oi, piss off!” Louis groans, reaching out for his coffee that probably disgusts him more than the one they have to deal with in here. “This is like drinking straight piss.” He comments and Harry crosses his arms.

“I’m sure you’ll like it a lot more in jail.” Harry snaps and Louis glares.

“I didn’t do it.”

“He’s not on our list and he has an alibi, sir.” Louis eyes shine as he looks at the woman from the Interpol.

“Exactly, love. Do you mind telling everyone where I had been at that time so each bloody idiot in this room would finally get a grip on it?” Harry narrows his eyes because he knows what’s to come and he doesn’t like it to say the least.

“I don’t give a flying fuck where you’ve been Tomlinson and what’s your alibi. As far as I am concerned you could have been out of the country and I still would investigate you because this is exactly your prototype.”

“Each week’s crime is exactly my prototype!” Louis argues, crossing his arms. Harry is having none of it.

“You either prove that it’s not you or I’ll send you to rot in jail.”

Louis glares as he grabs the file to skim through the robbery they are trying to figure out.

“Can I at least get breakfast?” He blinks up and Harry turns to Nick that groans.

“Every fucking time!” Poor guy complains before turning over his heel.

“You know what I like Nickolas.” Louis hums on his way out and Harry takes his half full cup to throw it away. “I was drinking that.”

“Oh, where you? I thought you moved to flirting with my employers.” Harry crossed his arms, Louis arched his brows.

“Forgot how jealous you are.”

“Believe me when I say that I’ll make sure you get the worst little cell in jail.”

It seems to be threat enough that Louis turns to the file back again, ready to figure out who did that and how. He’s a criminal and that’s why he’s here Harry explains that to others later on. He just knows how that works and that doesn’t mean that he’s part of their team. He just has the tracker on his ankle that Harry is able to control, Harry’s his supervisor and Harry wants to prove everyone that letting this fucker out of jail was not an option.

*

Every time they arrest the criminal Harry stands tall and proud – he just can’t help it. Tomlinson is next to his right with his hands crossed.

“What are you doing now?” Harry has to be ahead always. Tomlinson might slip up any time and Harry wants that to happen. He waits that to happen.

“Why are you asking?” There is a sly smile on fuckers face and Harry rolls his eyes unbothered. “Are you asking me out? Is that why you want to know where I’m to next?”

“I just want to be there next time you commit crime so that I can arrest you and prove everyone that I was right on not letting you out.”

“Well, next I’m to this really nice and expensive gourmet restaurant that serves lobster and imported whiskey.”

“You cannot go there alone. Expensive places like that has valuable items inside the building.”

“Guess you’ll have to go there with me then.” Louis Tomlinson smiles and Harry waits a minute or so before everyone is out of the place with the criminal they arrested before turning to his car.

“Lead the way, Tomlinson.”


End file.
